My Immortal THE END: Peter Chimaera Style
by Genkigami
Summary: The Genkigami ending of My Immortal in glorious Peter Chimaera style.


Author's note: For shits and giggles, I decided to do a Peter Chimaera style writing of my ending for My Immortal. It frankly wasn't that hard, it took all of 5 seconds, but the results are pretty fantastic if I do say so myself. I think "all surmountable hump" is my new favorite sentence.

Blinding light came out of the room from the tip of her wand. In the absence of flash is equivalent shininess ebony table with a surgical instrument in a variety of dishes, silver, shiny, except that a person wearing a lab coat and surgical mask and herself in a pure white room nothing found. The whole big white ebony reaction was fear. "This is where it is." Ebony man turns to the question. "What and who is."

"This is caused from your laboratory. ... And I," who can answer "AM your Creator; Suethor doctor. I 'll just call it ebony that' first yourself what the chapter called s. you now existence. "learn the truth behind; her quirky products they never wanted included, center once or Satanist ritual in the cavity was pitch black Ebony.

"... To see your immortal be attributed to being a vampire illegally. Communists all shitty fanfiction it was created to fight the Soviets in the Cold War is well known that in fact it is susceptible to Ru is the android. fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989, but failed when the phone is in operation because of the nature, the secret government project to fight the stupid people had to be stored until recently after the internet . ... GAWFS the name of your character. hatred Gothic failed state. We pulled from your post. Merisu us because there are very largest fry. "a very big fish given; was confused ebony, gothic life been a lie or is she all.

"This story is fanfiction because the hatred, did a good job. To everyone villain 'turn gave the name of the owl goffik; s gay lover, the bands so shitty it' stated; 11,000 most of the study, all surmountable humped, the school s all criminals, but Dobby watching. "between the fire and Atenai, snakes and monkeys may have a crazy ass Loopin we forget was allowed; scientists began to continue; ridicule the Ebony 'crept across; s will serve as the structure of the flypaper painted surfaces well painted. "We still have a clause that we put your code intact." Must be tested to see whether or not you; scientists beat her forehead.

"Goths rule, suck preparation. Fangz Raven for help. Gerard way is hot."

"Excellent. Here are the inspiration to us all to the failure of the operation. However, your way Since taking over once written, Potter Harry is not a shit anymore, and worsen our faith in you somehow Harry Potter managed to be the dissemination of the universe. We are with you Under the guise It pulled the writer of the story took a hostage in order to break this sad; new members to our failure of the operation, Twila appointed. or her code name; MORAN. Numbskull. "extremism in another way Mary and never take action; Ebony 's face is overshadowed a pair of wire cutters as well as delayed scientists.

"We commend you for action ... by now you die."'

Hogwarts, and everyone believed in and stood at the event just leaked. Normative characteristics of the saw. "Harry Potter's." Vampire finally broke the silence. "My name is Harry Potter!" Pentagram turned into a frantic re-shaped by a lightning bolt scar on Harry as he started to wipe a layer of the layer structure of the Gothic in his face. Other characteristics that seemed to come to the same conclusion in a summary; Hogwarts entire life is a huge lie all the time. "And I 'm Hermione Granger's parents are still alive mudblood!" That she lacks Satanist symbols (the one fuck whatever) and use black nail polish, and slowly began to choose. All other characters are just delighted to have been released from the Witness Protection Program. Hedwig turned again promptly dropped entirely because of the Owl and the failure of an overdose. Chapter 44 is all very first time, was happy. Except for umbilical control so this can 't understand is who the navel; He is forever condemned to a life of umbilical Gothic forced to you' that would eventually carve out a death like his wrist bleeding; re supposed to.

Goth Gothic architectural style at Hogwarts just from following the evil times "a shiny silver flying Priuses were redone with a bumper sticker that read the complete modern look to replace all the cars chic black Mercedes and flight; "The coexistence; other religious symbols for each letter of the word. All Satanists are Christians and gospel, Bible study and other hair gawfik replaced magic magical creatures in order to avoid invasion. Slytherin has never recovered from the images obtained during the dark ages for this delay.

Today, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are trying to grasp yet followed.


End file.
